The Powerpuff Girls Fight Back
by ADRIANNA1
Summary: MOJO JOJO'S JUICE WORKED BUT THE POWERPUFF GIRLS DIDN'T EVEN DRINK IT, AND THEY AREN'T MINDLESS, SLEEPING ZOMBIES OF THE DEAD! CHAPTER THREE IS UP!! R
1. DISASTEROUS DISASTER

CHAPTER ONE: DISASTEROUS DISASTER  
  
NARR: THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE. A SAFE AND QUIET PLACE TO LIVE. ALL THE FOLKS OF TOWSVILLE SOUND ASLEEP; EXCEPT THE EVIL MONKEY WORKING IN HIS LABATORY, MOJO JOJO!  
  
MOJO JOJO: I FINALLY FOUND THE PERFECT FORMULA TO GET RID OF THOSE PESTY LITTLE POWERPUFF GIRLS!! I SHALL BRIBE THEM TO DRINK THIS DELICIOUS ORANGE JUICE THAT I HAVE CREATED!! THAT WILL TURN THEM INTO MINDLESS, SLEEPING, ZOMBIES OF THE DEAD! HA HA HA HA!!  
  
NARR: OH NO! SOMEONE CALL THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!! OH WAIT NEVERMIND! THE'll FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS MESS!! THE NEXT DAY.  
  
PROFESSOR: GIRLS TIME TO GET UP!! YOU HAVE A BUSY DAY!!  
  
BUTTERCUP: YEAH, YOUR RIGHT!  
  
PROFESSOR: I AM?  
  
BUBBLES~BLOSSOM: HE IS?  
  
BUTTERCUP: YEAH, WHAT WOULD WE RATHER DO BESIDES GOING TO A LONG BORING DAY OF SCHOOL AND THE REST OF THE DAY FIGHTING BAD VILLIANS? FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!!  
  
BUBBLES: WELL IT'S NOT ALL THAT BAD.  
  
BLOSSOM: ESPECIALLY THE WAY THAT YOU PUT IT, BUTTERCUP!  
  
BUBBLES: PLUS, WHEN WE ARE IN SCHOOL WE GET TO DRAW, PLAY AND MAKE NEW FRIENDS EVERYDAY!  
  
BLOSSOM: YEAH, AND NAME ONE KID THAT WOULD'NT WANT SUPER POWERS!  
  
BUTTERCUP: WELL..  
  
BLOSSOM: EXACTLY!  
  
PROFESSOR: GIRLS, GIRLS, HURRY UP OR YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!  
  
BUBBLES~BLOSSOM~BUTTERCUP: YES, PROFESSOR!  
  
CHAPTER 2: DISASTEROUS MAYHEM  
  
MS. KEANE: YOU GIRLS ARE LATE, TAKE A SEAT PLEASE!  
  
BUBBLES~BLOSSOM~BUTTERCUP: YES, MS. KEANE!  
  
MS. KEANE: NOW CLASS, TODAY WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT. HIS NAME IS MOJO JOJO.  
  
BUBBLES~BLOSSOM~BUTTERCUP: MOJO JOJO!  
  
MOJO JOJO: THAT'S RIGHT!  
  
MS. KEANE: EVERYONE SAY HI TO MOJO JOJO!  
  
CLASS: HI, MOJO JOJO!  
  
MS. KEANE: MOJO JOJO, YOU CAN HAVE A SEAT RIGHT NEXT TO BUBBLES.  
  
BUBBLES: BUT.  
  
MS. KEANE: BUBBLES, I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU.  
  
BLOSSOM: BUT, BUBBLES IS RIGHT MS. KEANE!  
  
BUTTERCUP: YEAH, MS. KEANE!! MOJO JOJO, IS OUR WORST ENEMY!  
  
MS. KEANE: TAKE A SEAT RIGHT NEXT TO BUBBLES, MOJO JOJO.  
  
MOJO JOJO: OK MS. KEANE.  
  
MS. KEANE: NOW CLASS, IT IS SHARING TIME! AND I THOUGHT SENSE IT IS MOJO JOJO'S FIRST DAY, HE WOULD LIKE TO BE TODAYS SHARING KID! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SHARE, MOJO JOJO?  
  
MOJO JOJO: YES, MS. KEANE.  
  
MS. KEANE: WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SHARE?  
  
MOJO JOJO: JUICE.  
  
MS. KEANE: JUICE, WELL UNUSUAL, BUT I GUESS IT'LL DO. DO YOU NEED HELP PASSING THE JUICE OUT?  
  
MOJO JOJO: NO, MS. KEANE! 


	2. DISASTEROUS MAYHEM

CHAPTER 2: DISASTEROUS MAYHEM  
  
MS. KEANE: YOU GIRLS ARE LATE, TAKE A SEAT PLEASE!  
  
BUBBLES~BLOSSOM~BUTTERCUP: YES, MS. KEANE!  
  
MS. KEANE: NOW CLASS, TODAY WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT. HIS NAME IS MOJO JOJO.  
  
BUBBLES~BLOSSOM~BUTTERCUP: MOJO JOJO!  
  
MOJO JOJO: THAT'S RIGHT!  
  
MS. KEANE: EVERYONE SAY HI TO MOJO JOJO!  
  
CLASS: HI, MOJO JOJO!  
  
MS. KEANE: MOJO JOJO, YOU CAN HAVE A SEAT RIGHT NEXT TO BUBBLES.  
  
BUBBLES: BUT.  
  
MS. KEANE: BUBBLES, I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU.  
  
BLOSSOM: BUT, BUBBLES IS RIGHT MS. KEANE!  
  
BUTTERCUP: YEAH, MS. KEANE!! MOJO JOJO, IS OUR WORST ENEMY!  
  
MS. KEANE: TAKE A SEAT RIGHT NEXT TO BUBBLES, MOJO JOJO.  
  
MOJO JOJO: OK MS. KEANE.  
  
MS. KEANE: NOW CLASS, IT IS SHARING TIME! AND I THOUGHT SENSE IT IS MOJO JOJO'S FIRST DAY, HE WOULD LIKE TO BE TODAYS SHARING KID! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SHARE, MOJO JOJO?  
  
MOJO JOJO: YES, MS. KEANE.  
  
MS. KEANE: WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SHARE?  
  
MOJO JOJO: JUICE.  
  
MS. KEANE: JUICE, WELL UNUSUAL, BUT I GUESS IT'LL DO. DO YOU NEED HELP PASSING THE JUICE OUT?  
  
MOJO JOJO: NO, MS. KEANE! 


	3. IT'S TIME FOR CRIME

CHAPTER THREE IT'S TIME FOR CRIME  
  
MOJO JOJO: RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU WANT ANY JUICE.  
  
CLASS: ME, ME, ME!  
  
NARR: POWERPUFF GIRLS, DON'T RAISE YOUR HANDS!  
  
BUBBLES-BLOSSOM-BUTTERCUP: WAIT!!!!  
  
CLASS: WHY?  
  
BLOSSOM: BECAUSE, UMM..  
  
BUTTERCUP: BECAUSE, MOJO JOJO WOULD LIKE TO TASTE IT FIRST.  
  
BLOSSOM: YEAH  
  
BUBBLES: DRINK UP.  
  
MOJO JOJO: DO I HAVE TO MS. KEANE?  
  
MS. KEANE: WELL I SUPPOSE.  
  
MOJO JOJO: UHH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE MS. KEANE?  
  
MS KEANE: I AM ON YOUR SIDE, IT'S JUST THAT WHOEVER IS THE SHARING KID, HAS TO SHOW IT, DRINK IT, OR EAT IT FIRST. RULES ARE RULES!  
  
MOJO JOJO: NOO!! YOU DRINK IT!!  
  
CLASS: OH MY GOSH!!  
  
MS. KEANE: AHHHHH!  
  
BUBBLES-BLOSSOM-BUTTERCUP:TOP RIGHT THERE MOJO JOJO!!  
  
MOJO JOJO: NO! YOU STOP! OR MS.KEANE GETS IT!  
  
BUBBLES-BLOSSOM-BUTTERCUP: NO! MS. KEANE!  
  
MOJO JOJO: COME TO MY LABORATORY, WITH ME OR MS. KEANE WILL REALLY GET IT!  
  
BUBBLES: BLOSSOM, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?  
  
BUTTERCUP: YEAH, I MEAN, OUR MOTTO IS TO DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES, TO HELP THE PEOPLE ALL OVER AND NOT TO SURRENDER!  
  
BLOSSOM: WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT HIM, AND DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO GET MS. KEANE BACK!  
  
BUTTERCUP: HEY, MOJO!  
  
MOJO JOJO: WHAT I AM BSY TRYING TO DESTROY YOU, AND THEN TAKE OVER THE WORLD!  
  
BUTTERCUP: OH WELL, WE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS CHALLENGE YOU TO A, UMMMM UHHHHH, A THING1 BUBBLES-BLOSSOM: YEAH!  
  
BUBBLES: BUTTERCUP?  
  
BUTTERCUP: WHAT, I AM TRYING TO SAVE OUR SKINS HERE! YOU KNOW YOU ARE ALWAYS DOING THIS1  
  
BUBBLES: DOING WHAT?  
  
BUTTERCUP: YOU KNOW, EVERTIME YOU AND MS. PERFECT OVER THERE OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTHS AND GET US IN A BATTLE, THEN WHEN I TRY TO GET US OUT OF IT, YOU ALWAYS COME UP WITH THESE STUPID THINGS TO TELL ME OR ASK ME, AFTER THAT WE RELLY GET OUR BUTS KICKED ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! SO WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
BUBBLES: SORRY, BUTTERCUP I WAS ONLY GOING TO SUGGEST THE YOU TIE YOUR SHOE, SO TAT YOU DON'T TRIP AND START TO BLEED.  
  
BLOSSOM: LOOK WHAT YOU DID, WITH YOUR STUPIDNESS! YOU KNOW WHAT, I TOTALLY THINK THAT YOU ARE THE MEANEST, MOST STUPIDEST PERSON ALIVE! AND I HOPE THAT YOU CAN'T FIGHT THIS BATTLE BY YOURSELF, AND YOU GET AS TWICE AS HURT AS BUBBLES JUST DID!  
  
BUTTERCUP: OH, WHO NEEDS THEM ANYWAYS! 


End file.
